


последняя дискотека.

by sitinsilence



Series: последняя дискотека [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitinsilence/pseuds/sitinsilence
Summary: После того, как девушка Джоша бросает его прямо на выпускном, он думает, что это худшая ночь в его жизни.Хорошо, что в школьном туалете нашёлся парень, способный это изменить.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: последняя дискотека [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	последняя дискотека.

Джош всегда делал всё так, как говорили его родители: встречался с той девушкой, которую они одобрят, поступил в тот колледж, который им больше понравился, никогда не пил, не курил, ничего не употреблял, и самой низкой оценкой в его жизни была B-. В общем-то, Джош был идеальным сыном, идеальным парнем и идеальным учеником. 

Ладно, идеальным парнем он больше не был, потому что его девушка (и по совместительству его пара на выпускной) только что бросила его. 

— Понимаешь, дело не в тебе, — Дебби вздыхает, и Джош осознаёт, что дело как раз в нём. — Просто мы не совсем подходим друг другу. Ты не тот человек, с которым я хотела бы провести свою жизнь. Извини. 

Когда она уходит, Джошу кажется, что время замерло. Он смотрит ей вслед, смотрит на то, как люди отходят, чтобы дать ей пройти, и когда она скрывается в толпе, время возобновляет свой ход. В этот момент Джош осознаёт, что произошло и что ждёт его дальше. Ему придётся рассказать своим родителям о том, что Дебби его бросила, и что она сказала, что они друг другу не подходят, а потом выслушать лекцию о том, что он должен был быть лучше, он должен был относиться к ней лучше, он ведь идеальный парень, идеальный сын, идеальный ученик. Так происходит каждый раз, когда Джош терпит неудачу в чём-то. 

Он наконец оглядывается, пытаясь отойти от того, что произошло. В спортзале становится душно, все вокруг Джоша танцуют под какой-то трек. Музыка звучит очень знакомо, но Джош не знает ни исполнителя, ни названия. Вокруг становится слишком тесно, слишком душно, слишком много людей, слишком ярко, слишком много всего, толпа давит на него, и он хочет деться куда-нибудь отсюда. Исчезнуть. Ему срочно нужно освежиться. 

Джош проталкивается через толпу выпускников, постоянно повторяя "извините", "простите", "пропустите, пожалуйста" и "я не хотел". Он замечает пару знакомых лиц, но они лишь знакомые. Не друзья. Его друзья, наверное, вообще сюда не пришли, да и сам Джош, если честно, пришёл на выпускной только ради Дебби. Ради Дебби, которая бросила его практически в самом начале вечера. Теперь ему здесь делать нечего. Надо поскорее уйти отсюда и больше здесь не появляться. 

Он закрывает за собой дверь школьного туалета и быстрым шагом направляется к раковинам. Джош вообще не понимает, зачем пришёл сюда. Здесь скверно пахнет, и вообще, он шёл к выходу из школы. Хотел поскорее свалить отсюда. Но он в школьном туалете, поэтому он включает воду и умывается, пытаясь прогнать мысли о том, что сейчас ему как-то придётся прийти домой и объяснить родителям то, что его девушка, на которой его чуть ли не планировали женить, бросила его. Ушла. Сказала, что не хотела бы провести с Джошем остаток своей жизни. 

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Как же паршиво и жалко он выглядит. Как мокрая курица. Джош думал, что эта ночь станет лучшей в его жизни, юность, прощание со школой, все дела. В итоге же он пялится на себя в зеркало в школьном туалете, пытаясь не расплакаться. Классный выпускной. 

— Дерьмо, — вздыхает он, даже не ожидая, что кто-то ему ответит. 

— Согласен. Тухлые танцульки под какую-то херню, — Джош резко оборачивается, когда слышит чей-то смешок со стороны окна. Оказывается, всё это время здесь кто-то был, а Джош даже не заметил. И не кто-то, а Тайлер Джозеф. 

В их школе не найдётся никого, кто не слышал бы о Тайлере. Говорят, он устраивает лучшие вечеринки в школе (Джоша даже звали туда один раз, но он, конечно, не пошёл), и кто-то даже пустил слух о том, что он приходил на уроки пьяным — либо это неправда, либо Тайлер мастерски скрывает опьянение. Родители всегда говорили Джошу избегать Тайлера Джозефа, боясь, что он окажет дурное влияние на их сына, но это не значило, что Джош никогда о нём не слышал. Ещё как слышал. Иногда он даже задумывался, что было бы, если бы он был таким же, как Тайлер — непорядочным и далеко не идеальным. Не таким, каким его хотели бы видеть родители. 

Нет, Джоша точно беспокоило его образование и будущее, и он не хотел быть похожим на Тайлера, но иногда он не мог не задуматься о том, каким он мог бы быть без контроля родителей над своей жизнью. И о том, каким он мог бы быть, если бы был парнем вроде Тайлера, он тоже не мог не задуматься. 

— ...Ты-то что здесь делаешь? — тихо спрашивает Джош, поднимая на него взгляд. 

— Мне там не понравилось, — Тайлер с довольно скучающим выражением лица пожимает плечами. — А одному сваливать скучно. А ты что тут забыл, м? Я имею в виду, на выпускном, — он смеётся. 

— Пришел сюда ради своей девушки, — Джош вздыхает и чуть нервно поправляет манжету своей рубашки. — Которая бросила меня, как только мы оказались на танцполе.

— О, — Тайлер резко оказывается рядом с Джошем и хватает его под локоть, пользуясь его растерянностью. — Пойдём отсюда вместе. 

Джош слегка недоумевающе смотрит на Тайлера, и это заставляет его разочарованно вздохнуть: 

— Только не говори, что собираешься остаться и тухнуть здесь, пожалуйста, — он умоляюще глядит на него. 

Кажется, у Джоша больше нет выбора, кроме как пойти куда-то с Тайлером. Дома он не хотел появляться до утра, а стоять в стороне, пока все веселятся — ещё хуже. Джош не знает, куда Тайлер поведёт его, но, может быть, он сможет почувствовать себя свободным от мнения своих родителей хотя бы на одну ночь. Не "идеальным". Обычным. 

— Нет, не собираюсь, — наконец отвечает Джош, и Тайлер незамедлительно тащит его в сторону выхода из туалета. Джош едва успевает что-то соображать и пытается успевать за Тайлером, который, кажется, слишком быстрый для него. 

Как только они выходят из школы, дышать становится легче, здесь воздух определённо свежее, чем внутри, но Тайлер не останавливается и ведёт Джоша дальше. Он пару раз спотыкается на ступеньках, всё пытаясь поспеть за ним, но чудесным образом не падает. Может быть, потому что Тайлер крепко его держит. Или у Джоша хорошая координация. 

— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает он, после чего снова спотыкается и хватается за Тайлера обеими руками. Тот останавливается и смотрит на него, и Джош буквально может увидеть по его глазам: он что-то затеял. 

— Куда тебе захочется, — Тайлер с лёгкой улыбкой пожимает плечами. — Могу домой отвести, если твои мама и папа запрещают тебе гулять с сомнительными парнями по ночам, пай-мальчик. 

— Фу, не называй меня пай-мальчиком, — Джош фыркает и чуть морщит нос. — Звучит ужасно. 

— Но ты и есть пай-мальчик. Учишься на пятёрки, не прогуливаешь, домашку делаешь, учителя тебя любят... — он вскидывает брови, слегка насмешливо глядя на Джоша. — На вечеринки не ходишь, родителей слушаешься. А ещё не пил ни разу, я уверен. 

— Как будто ты меня так хорошо знаешь, — Джош вызывающе глядит на Тайлера в ответ, но, поймав его снисходительный взгляд, отводит глаза. 

— То, что мы не общаемся, не значит, что я о тебе не слышал, — усмехается Тайлер. — Ну что, куда хочешь пойти? 

— Не знаю. У тебя есть идеи? — Джош поправляет воротник своей рубашки. 

— Как я рад, что ты спросил, — Тайлер улыбается, а Джош окончательно убеждается в том, что у него на уме что-то есть. Очередная шалость, очевидно. — Хочешь развеяться? Маме с папой не расскажу, обещаю, — он снова смеётся. 

Джош прекрасно понимает, что "развеяться" в словаре Тайлера Джозефа означает "выпить". Честно? Это предложение звучит крайне заманчиво — Джош ведь думал о том, каким он мог быть, если бы не слушал родителей во всём. Сегодня выпускной, его праздник, и он должен повеселиться. А как — уже не так важно. 

— Ладно, — недолго подумав, он кивает и смотрит на Тайлера. — Но откуда мы возьмём?.. 

— Алкоголь? — Тайлер кладёт ладонь на плечо Джоша и подталкивает его в сторону школьных ворот. — У меня есть свои связи. Идём. 

Джош неловко кивает, больше не задавая никаких вопросов. Тайлер пообещал, что родители Джоша ни о чём не узнают, что он может достать алкоголь, и причин не доверять ему, — особенно во втором случае, — если честно, не было. Поэтому он идёт за Тайлером, позволяя ему указывать направление. 

Они идут молча пару минут, пока Тайлер не заводит разговор снова: 

— А почему тебя девушка-то бросила? — спрашивает он. Джош может разглядеть лёгкую насмешку в выражении его лица, но это не слишком его раздражает. Тайлер наверняка относится так же легко почти ко всему, и его родители наверняка не такие требовательные, как родители Джоша. 

— Без понятия, — Джош пожимает плечами. — Сказала, что я не тот человек, с которым она хотела бы провести свою жизнь. Может быть, мы просто слишком разные и не подходим друг другу. 

— Наверное, так и есть, — задумчиво говорит Тайлер, пожимая плечами в ответ. — И что ты? Как себя чувствуешь после этого? 

— Паршиво, — он вздыхает и смотрит на кусты возле тротуара. — Она очень нравилась моим родителям. Они точно будут не рады. 

Тайлер смеётся, и Джош в очередной раз думает о том, какой же он беззаботный. Хотелось бы Джошу быть таким. 

— А тебе-то она нравилась? — он улыбается, но эта улыбка уже не такая насмешливая. Просто улыбка, и Тайлера, кажется, попросту забавляет общение с Джошем. 

— Ну, она милая, и мы очень хорошо общались, — Джош вскидывает брови. — И мои родители, ну, сказали, что- 

Тайлер довольно-таки бесцеремонно его перебивает, еле сдерживая то ли смех, то ли удивление, то ли и то, и другое. 

— Ты встречался с ней, потому что тебе сказали родители? 

Джош посмотрел на Тайлера, и тот посмотрел на него в ответ. Он даже слегка потерялся, забывая, что хотел сказать, но потом выпалил: 

— Они сказали, что мы хорошо смотримся вместе, — Джош не выдерживает столь долгого зрительного контакта и переводит взгляд обратно на тротуар. — И что её родители — очень приятные люди. Короче, — он тяжело вздыхает, опустив голову. — да, я встречался с ней, потому что мне сказали родители. Но она всё равно была моей хорошей подругой. Может быть, мы сможем остаться друзьями. 

— Чувак, тебе сколько лет? Ты не можешь сам найти девушку? — спрашивает Тайлер, изгибая бровь. — Ты можешь вообще что-нибудь решить сам? 

— Могу, — кивает Джош. — но моё решение должны одобрить родители, — чуть тише говорит он, понимая, что лучше это его положение не сделает. 

— Только не говори, что твои переписки они тоже читают, — Тайлер чуть кривит губы. Его глаза чуть поблескивают в свете фонарей, когда Джош в очередной раз смотрит на него. 

— Нет, — он пожимает плечами. Хоть что-то его родители не контролируют. Джош хотел бы быть более независимым, но каждый раз чувствует себя виноватым, если идёт против них. Даже сейчас вина скребется где-то внутри него, словно кошка. Джош должен был пойти домой, но он тащится куда-то с парнем, с которым ему вообще запретили общаться. 

— Я буквально слышу, как ты думаешь, — произносит Тайлер, останавливаясь у перехода, чтобы дождаться зелёного сигнала светофора. — Что у тебя на уме, пай-мальчик? 

— Неважно, — Джош неловко смотрит на другую сторону улицы и фыркает, слабо обнимая себя за плечи. — Ничего особенного. И уж точно ничего, о чём тебе стоило бы знать, — он не знает, почему сейчас так разговаривает с Тайлером. Наверное, просто не хочет давать ему понять, что сомневается в своём решении пойти "развеяться". Если Тайлер узнает, то снова будет смеяться. — И вообще, почему ты решил остановиться? Никого нет. 

— Ради приличия, — Тайлер загадочно улыбается, и Джош даже ненадолго засматривается на его улыбку. — Шучу, — бросает он, прежде чем загорается зелёный свет, и Джошу снова приходится идти как можно быстрее, чтобы не отстать. 

Они снова молчат. Тайлер, кажется, еле слышно напевает какую-то мелодию, но Джош скорее будет прислушиваться к лаю чьей-то собаки вдали, чем к нему. По крайней мере, он хочет думать, что будет делать так. 

— Долго ещё идти? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он. 

— Два дня, — смеётся Тайлер, но, заметив, как на него смотрит Джош, быстро добавляет: — Ещё минут десять. Не волнуйся, не закроются. Магазин круглосуточный. 

— А если нам не продадут? — Джош неуверенно глядит на Тайлера. Он привык сомневаться. 

— Продадут, — он отмахнулся, снисходительно глядя на него в ответ. — Говорю же: у меня есть связи. Я там уже как свой. 

— Ладно, — он недоверчиво вздыхает и переводит взгляд обратно на тротуар. "Уже как свой". Должно быть, Тайлер частенько решает "развеяться". Знают ли его родители об этом? Очевидно, нет, если ему приходится пользоваться какими-то связями, чтобы достать алкоголь. 

Джош на секунду достаёт телефон. Ни одного пропущенного от родителей. Наверное, они думают, что их сын веселится на выпускном вместе со своей девушкой, наслаждаясь громкой музыкой и кучей потных сверстников вокруг себя. К несчастью, девушки у Джоша больше нет, а от музыки и толпы он сбежал вместе с местным хулиганом. Он даже не знает, что в итоге хуже — остаться там или пойти пить с Тайлером. 

— Надеюсь, чутьё твоей мамы не подсказало ей, где ты сейчас находишься, и она не едет сюда, чтобы оторвать нам головы, — улыбается Тайлер. Джош даже тихонько смеётся в ответ на шутку. 

— Нет. Не думаю, что она настолько догадливая, — он с лёгкой улыбкой отводит взгляд. — Если бы она была настолько догадливой, то примчалась бы в школу в ту же секунду, что ты со мной заговорил. 

— ...И оторвала бы голову только мне, — дополняет Тайлер. Почему-то это снова заставляет Джоша посмеяться. 

— А мне она прочитала бы двухчасовую лекцию на тему "Почему Ты Не Должен Приближаться К Тайлеру Джозефу". И ещё проверила бы, как я её законспектировал. Лучше уж с оторванной головой ходить, знаешь, — Джош наконец-то начинает шутить, и Тайлер даже смеётся над его шутками. Обычно он мало с кем шутит. У его друзей такое себе чувство юмора, и они, скорее всего, сейчас прочли бы ему очередную лекцию. Тайлер не такой, как друзья Джоша, и он даже ещё не решил, хорошо это или плохо. Скорее хорошо. 

Вскоре впереди действительно показались огни вывески небольшого круглосуточного магазина. Если бы Джош шёл за продуктами в десять часов вечера, сюда он бы не зашёл, потому что место это никакого доверия не вызывает. 

Это чувство преследует его и когда они оказываются внутри. Магазинчик выглядит опрятно, но что-то его напрягает. Тайлер же, кажется, чувствует себя здесь, словно рыба в воде: продолжая напевать что-то, лёгким шагом идёт к полкам с алкоголем и берёт пару бутылок какого-то вина. 

— Я мог бы взять пива, но у нас же сегодня праздник, верно? — смеётся он, оглядываясь на Джоша. — Хочешь ещё чего-нибудь? Я заплачу, не волнуйся. 

Джош неловко пожимает плечами. Не то, чтобы он хотел брать что-нибудь здесь. Ещё меньше он хотел, чтобы Тайлеру пришлось за него платить. 

— Ну, моё дело — предложить, — пожимает плечами в ответ Тайлер, направляясь к полкам со снэками, а потом протягивает Джошу одну из бутылок. — Подержи, пожалуйста. 

Джош берёт бутылку и держит её обеими руками, слабо прижимая к себе. Боится, что выскользнет из одной руки и разобьётся — так уже было когда-то с бутылкой сока. Мама потом ругалась. 

Тайлер в это время берёт пачку чипсов. Кажется, крабовых. Джош пробовал чипсы только один раз, и они были со сметаной и луком. Его родители почти всегда следят, на что он тратит свои деньги, и запрещают ему покупать нездоровую еду вроде снэков. Спасибо, что не проверяют, сколько сладкого Джош ест. Будто он не умеет себя контролировать. 

Он не любит думать о своих родителях в негативном ключе, потому что так он чувствует себя неблагодарным за то, что они для него делают. Но ведь они не только дают ему жизнь, кров и пищу. Ещё они решили за него, какие предметы он выберет в старшей школе, с кем будет общаться, а кого избегать, и кем он вообще станет. Джош хотел бы решить всё это сам. Хотя, если так подумать, он уже принял решение сам сегодня, и вот он, с Тайлером Джозефом, покупает вино и чипсы бог знает где. Очень взрослый и ответственный поступок, Джош отлично умеет принимать решения. 

— Ну что, — зовёт его Тайлер, и Джош чуть вздрагивает, выпадая из своих мыслей и крепче прижимая бутылку к себе. — Пойдём? 

Он кивает. Чувством вины Джош будет упиваться, когда будет слушать нотации от родителей, а сейчас он хочет хотя бы получить возможность хорошо провести время. Даже если это означает то, что он пойдёт против правил, которые соблюдал всю свою жизнь. На кассе у Тайлера завязался разговор с продавцом, который затянулся на пару минут. Эти пару минут Джош молчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Тайлер, кажется, говорил о выпускном и о поступлении в университет, — очевидно, связи у него здесь надёжные и старые. 

Тайлер, как истинный джентльмен, придерживает дверь для Джоша, когда они выходят из магазина. В брюках, рубашке с галстуком и пиджаке он и правда мог бы сойти за джентльмена, если бы в пакете в его левой руке не звенели бутылки с дешёвым вином. 

— А теперь мы куда? — спрашивает Джош, глядя на него. 

— Куда-нибудь. В красивое место, — улыбается Тайлер. — У тебя есть любимые места в городе? 

— Любимые места в городе? — Джош тихонько вздыхает, задумавшись. Он не так уж и часто гуляет, на самом деле. Даже слишком редко. Конечно, родители разрешают ему гулять, если он их предупреждает. 

— Ладно, пай-мальчик, — Тайлер со снисходительной улыбкой закатывает глаза, берёт Джоша под локоть и снова ведёт куда-то. — Раз уж ты ещё и комнатный цветочек, сегодня я тебя выгуляю. 

— Боже, теперь я не только пай-мальчик, но и "комнатный цветочек"? — Джош смеётся и морщит нос. Он и правда в какой-то степени комнатный. — Ну и прозвища ты придумываешь. Кошмар. 

— Я знаю, я придумываю отличные прозвища, — Тайлер закидывает руку на плечи Джоша. — Можешь даже не благодарить меня, комнатный цветочек. 

Он только закатывает глаза, хихикая. Тайлер точно знает, как смутить кого-нибудь и точно знает, как придумывать ужасные прозвища. Джош почему-то и не жалеет о том, что пошёл с ним в какой-то сомнительный магазин и теперь идёт ещё в какое-то сомнительное место. Пусть Тайлер и не похож на хорошего парня, ещё он не похож на кого-то, кто планирует убить и закопать человека в парке. 

— Так куда мы идём? — снова спрашивает Джош. 

— В очень красивое место, — загадочно улыбается Тайлер. — Ну, может оно не очень красивое, но сейчас там точно будет атмосферно. Тебе понравится. 

— Атмосферно? — он с улыбкой прищуривается. — Так мы идём на свидание или выпускной отмечать? 

— Мы идём, чтобы развеяться, — Тайлер вскидывает брови. — Ни о каком свидании даже речи не шло. Не хожу на свидания с пай-мальчиками и комнатными цветочками, — он чуть надувает губы. — Но у тебя, может быть, чуть больше шансов, чем у остальных. 

Джош молчит в ответ. Тайлер с ним сейчас флиртует, или что? Если он пытается его смутить, то однозначно добивается своего, потому что Джош буквально чувствует, как его щёки горят. В итоге он лишь слегка неловко кивает ему. — Поверь, когда я захочу пригласить тебя на свидание, я приглашу тебя на свидание, — Тайлер усмехается, заставляя Джоша покраснеть ещё сильнее. 

— Напишу тебе в Твиттере, или где там мама с папой разрешают тебе сидеть. Могу на электронную почту написать, даже письмо официально оформлю. 

— Какой же ты дурак, — смеётся Джош. — У меня есть Твиттер, Фейсбук и электронная почта. Можешь написать туда, куда тебе больше захочется. 

— Хорошо, — хихикает Тайлер. — Напишу туда, куда мне больше захочется. И только попробуй не пойти на свидание со мной. 

— А если попробую? — Джош хмыкает, с искоркой вызова во взгляде посмотрев на Тайлера. 

— А ты не попробуешь, даже если тебе вообще парни не нравятся. Моему очарованию никто не может противостоять, — он тыкает его в щёку и смеётся, а Джош в очередной раз думает, какой же Тайлер придурок. 

Ещё он думает, что никогда раньше не ходил на свидания с парнями, да и его родители такого не одобрили бы, но он готов нарушить правила ещё раз. 

— Тебе повезло, что мне вполне могут нравиться парни, — смущённо отвечает Джош, перехватывая руку Тайлера за запястье, чтобы убрать её от своего лица. Когда он замечает его улыбку, то понимает, что Тайлер только этого и добивался. — И вообще, сколько там ещё до твоего места идти? 

— Ты так хочешь поскорее от меня избавиться? — вздыхает Тайлер, жалобно глядя на Джоша и надувая губы. — Я думал, тебе нравится со мной разговаривать и мы уже друзья навек. 

— Нет, ну ты точно дурак, — Джош шутливо пихает его локтём. — Мне просто интересно, что ты там задумал и где же в нашем городе так красиво и атмосферно по ночам. 

— А-а-а, — тянет он, кивая. — Погоди, получается, я тебе неинтересен? 

— Да нет же! — он закатывает глаза и смеётся. — Ты мне интересен. Если бы не был — я бы с тобой никуда не пошёл и сразу убежал бы домой. 

— Спасибо, — Тайлер хлопает его по плечу с напускным пафосом. — Моё самолюбие восстановлено. Я боялся, что тебе со мной скучно. 

Джош в очередной раз за вечер вздыхает. Он снова и снова убеждается в том, какой же Тайлер придурок. В хорошем смысле. 

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — он изгибает бровь, и Тайлер тихо ойкает. 

— Точно. Ну, ещё минут десять идти. Совсем немного, — он пожимает плечами. — Ты никогда раньше не был в этой части города? 

— Никогда, — Джош поджимает губы. 

— Как я мог забыть, — улыбается Тайлер. — Ты же у нас комнатный цветочек. Не думаю, что ты ходил куда-то дальше школы и центра города сам. А я вот весь его оббегал. Могу как-нибудь экскурсию провести, если хочешь. За отдельную плату. 

— Не забывай о том, что моей маме ты очень не нравишься, — хмыкает Джош. — Она точно не будет рада такому гиду по городу. 

— А кто сказал, что она узнает? — он лукаво ухмыляется, вскинув брови. — Сейчас я тоже показываю тебе город, и, уверен, она об этом даже не догадывается. 

— А если в следующий раз узнает? — Джош поджимает губы. — Она точно посадит меня под домашний арест. 

— Если в следующий раз узнает, то я выкраду тебя из-под домашнего ареста и пойду показывать тебе город, — пожимает плечами Тайлер. — Поверь мне, я умею быть скрытным. 

Он тихо вздыхает. Тайлер говорит, что готов вытащить Джоша из дома, рискуя своей задницей, просто чтобы показать ему город. Наверное, он просто шутит. К утру они разойдутся и больше никогда не увидятся, и Тайлер не напишет Джошу ни в Твиттере, ни на Фейсбуке, он даже не удосужится отправить ему глупое электронное письмо. Тайлер просто хочет скоротать ночь. Джош понимает, что хочет провести время с Тайлером. Он вздыхает ещё раз, поднимая на него взгляд, и снова видит эту его нахальную улыбочку, но почему-то не может не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Ну, если ты умеешь быть скрытным — хорошо. 

Когда они приближаются к месту, о котором говорил Тайлер, тот говорит Джошу закрыть глаза. Этот жест делает их прогулку ещё более похожей на свидание, но Джош всё равно принимает его условия и позволяет Тайлеру вести его за руку в это "очень атмосферное" место. Тайлер выглядит как человек, которому можно доверять. 

— Сейчас, — тихо говорит он, направляя Джоша за собой. — Осторожно, тут бордюр, — Джош осторожно перешагивает через него, на всякий случай крепче держась за Тайлера. 

Они идут так ещё несколько минут. Бордюров больше не встречалось, но Джош иногда путался в своих ногах и спотыкался о брусчатку, что заставляло его хвататься за Тайлера обеими руками. Этому его месту лучше правда быть красивым и атмосферным, иначе оно не будет стоит тех испытаний, через которые Джошу пришлось пройти по дороге туда. 

— Всё, почти пришли, — Тайлер берет обе ладони Джоша в свои и начинает тащить его за собой гораздо настойчивее. Джош чуть хмурится, стараясь не споткнуться да ещё и успевать идти за Тайлером. — Вот, — шепчет он, и Джош чувствует, что Тайлер отпускает его руки и отходит в сторону. — Можешь открывать глаза. 

Когда Джош открывает глаза, он признаёт, что не зря согласился пойти неизвестно куда с малознакомым хулиганом. Похоже, Тайлер привёл его в какой-то парк. Эта его часть была недалеко от аллей и тропинок, здесь были только газон и деревья. Фонари уже погасли, людей вокруг не было, и от этого воздух здесь почему-то становился ещё особеннее и свежее. 

Джош переводит взгляд на Тайлера только ради того, чтобы снова увидеть эту его дурацкую довольную улыбку. 

— Ну что? Как тебе? — спрашивает тот. — Достаточно атмосферно? 

— Почему тебя так заботит атмосфера? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Джош, вскидывая брови. 

— Потому что я её чувствую, — Тайлер кладёт на траву пакет из магазина и садится рядом. — И хочу, чтобы ты тоже её почувствовал, — он с улыбкой оглядывается на Джоша и хлопает по месту неподалёку от себя, приглашая его присесть. 

Джош снимает пиджак, чтобы постелить его на траву, и садится на него. Пиджак, наверное, испачкается, но он вполне может вернуться домой в пятом часу утра, пока все домашние спят, и просто кинуть всю свою одежду в стирку и завалиться спать, а утром свалить всё на то, что он танцевал всю ночь. Звучит неправдоподобно, но родители знают его недостаточно хорошо, чтобы у них были причины не верить в это. 

Тайлер достаёт бутылки с вином из пакета. Чипсы, видимо, решил оставить на потом. Джош только сейчас понял, что у них даже нет штопора, чтобы открыть вино. 

— А... Как мы, ну, откроем их? — он слегка стеснительно поднимает взгляд на Тайлера. 

— Сразу видно, что ты жизни не нюхал, — он усмехается, доставая из кармана ключи. — Снова и снова убеждаюсь, что ты — комнатный цветочек. Смотри и учись. Может, в университете пригодится. 

Тайлер с лёгкостью открывает обе бутылки ключами, и Джош с удивлением, написанным на его лице, смотрит на него. Если его родители на праздниках и пили вино, то открывали его исключительно штопором. Он не задумывался о том, что есть другие способы — не приходилось. 

— Вуаля, — Тайлер всё с той же нагловатой улыбкой протягивает Джошу одну из бутылок, и тот берёт её в руку. — Не боишься? 

— Чего? — он вскидывает брови. — Алкоголя? 

— Правила нарушать, — хитро ухмыляется Тайлер. — А вдруг мамуля с папулей узнают? — но, увидев, как Джош резко поменялся в лице, поспешил его успокоить. — Не волнуйся, я пошутил. Никому не расскажу. К тому же, разве они мне поверят? — он смеётся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. 

— Логично, — Джош тихонько вздыхает, и Тайлер даже гладит его по плечу, чтобы он окончательно успокоился. Ладонь Тайлера тёплая. 

— Ну, за что будем пить? — улыбается он, указывая на бутылку вина в своих руках, и Джош задумывается. За их встречу? Прозвучит так, будто это свидание. Точно не вариант. Тайлер ещё подумает, что сильно понравился Джошу, и будет смеяться. 

— За этот выпускной, — Джош улыбается в ответ, и их бутылки со звоном соприкасаются. Тайлер сразу отпивает из горла, — про стаканы они даже и не думали, — а Джош неуверенно глядит на свою бутылку, всё не решаясь сделать первый глоток. Разумеется, это не остаётся без внимания. 

— Всё в порядке? — Тайлер слегка обеспокоенно смотрит на Джоша. 

— Да, — он опять вздыхает, неотрывно глядя на бутылку. — Я просто, ну... 

— Волнуешься? — спрашивает Тайлер, положив ладонь на его колено. Это заставляет Джоша чуть вздрогнуть. — Это нормально. Я тоже волновался, когда пил в первый раз. Родители же не знали. Потом привык. 

Джош кивает Тайлеру, коротко и неуверенно глядя на него. Ему нужно сделать только один глоток, и дальше будет проще. В конце концов, то, что он выпьет это вино, совсем не страшно. Главное — во всём знать меру и не увлекаться. 

С этой мыслью Джош наконец отпивает совсем немного вина из бутылки. Через пару секунд оно отзывается теплом где-то внутри, и всё действительно становится как-то проще, как и говорил Тайлер. Поэтому Джош делает ещё один глоток. 

— Вот, теперь можно и поговорить, — Тайлер смеётся. — Как ты себя чувствуешь после того, как нарушил правила, пай-мальчик? 

— Не знаю, — Джош чуть хмурится. — Как-то странно. Приятно. Тепло. 

— Ну и хорошо, что приятно, — улыбается Тайлер. Как-то очень красиво улыбается. То ли это алкоголь, то ли его очарование, против которого никто не устоит, но Джошу даже нравится. 

Он поднимает взгляд на небо. Звёзды сегодня очень красивые, особенно красивые, и Джош впервые за ночь чувствует себя счастливым и свободным. Ему хорошо и весело, и дело не столько в алкоголе, сколько в том, насколько спонтанным было решение, которое он принял. Он просто взял и пошёл чёрт знает куда чёрт знает с кем и ни капли не пожалел об этом. О том, как Джош будет выкручиваться перед родителями, он подумает с утра, когда вернётся домой. А сейчас он просто делает ещё глоток вина. Просто. Потому что страшно было только начинать, а теперь всё идёт словно само собой. Он просто пьёт вино рядом с парнем, с которым его родители запрещали ему общаться. 

Ладно, может быть, это всё не "просто". Джош не понимает, да ему и пока и не хочется. Может быть, он поймёт позже, "просто" или не "просто". Наверное, всё-таки не "просто". 

Они пьют в тишине ещё какое-то время. Джош не замечает, как оно проходит. Ладонь Тайлера всё ещё лежит на его колене. Она всё такая же тёплая несмотря на прохладный ночной воздух, который заставляет Джоша время от времени ёжиться. Ещё через пару минут Тайлер говорит: 

— Хочу танцевать, — он смотрит на Джоша и смеётся. — А ты? Тебе хочется танцевать? 

— Не знаю, — Джош смотрит на Тайлера в ответ и пожимает плечами, чуть смущённо отведя взгляд. — Может быть, немного. Мне просто хорошо. 

— Давай потанцуем, — Тайлер в пару глотков допил всё, что оставалось в его бутылке, и, бросив её на траву, вскочил на ноги. Он скидывает с себя пиджак и достаёт из кармана телефон, очевидно, чтобы включить музыку. 

Джош всё это время неотрывно смотрит на него, ловит взглядом каждое его движение: то, как Тайлер кружится, расставив руки в стороны и подняв голову к небу, то, как шевелятся его губы, беззвучно повторяя слова песни. Джош буквально не может отвести взгляд, и ему кажется, что у Тайлера есть своё очарование, свой шарм. Он попал в его сети и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет выбраться. 

На втором куплете Тайлер подбегает к Джошу и, взяв его за руки, заставляет подняться с земли. Конечно, он слегка удивился, но сопротивляться не стал — Тайлеру не хочется сопротивляться. 

— Ну же, давай потанцуем, — смеётся Тайлер, положив свои тёплые ладони на его плечи. — Или тебе не хочется танцевать? Стесняешься? — он переходит на шёпот, хитро заглядывая в глаза Джоша. — Здесь только ты и я. Тебе некого стесняться. 

— Стану я ещё тебя стесняться, — со смешком фыркает Джош и берёт Тайлера за руки. 

Теперь они танцуют вместе. Джоша не волнует то, что его движения могут оказаться несуразными или неуклюжими, что он пару раз путается в своих двух ногах, ему важно то, что рядом Тайлер, с которым он так спонтанно сбежал с выпускного, Тайлер, который подарил ему самую лучшую ночь в его жизни. Пожалуй, Джош точно может назвать её лучшей. 

Когда песня заканчивается и наступает тишина, Тайлер снова подходит к Джошу. Он снова видит эту его нахальную ухмылочку и понимает, что тот опять что-то задумал. 

— Скажи мне, комнатный цветочек, — тихо говорит Тайлер, становясь практически вплотную к нему, — а ты когда-нибудь целовался? 

Джош качает головой, слегка удивлённо поднимая взгляд на Тайлера. Нет, конечно, подобные вопросы можно было ожидать, но он не думал, что это произойдёт в подобной обстановке. Он молча качает головой в ответ на вопрос, не произнося ни звука. 

— Что, даже со своей девушкой? — Джош кивает. Всё ещё молчит. Тайлер на это усмехается: — Вы и правда были хорошими друзьями. 

Джош задумчиво поджимает губы. Он как-то успел забыть о Дебби и о том, что его, вообще-то, бросили где-то часа полтора назад. Очевидно, Тайлер прав, и она не значила для Джоша так много, как он думал. Да, они были хорошими друзьями, она сама по себе очень хорошая, но после того, как они начали встречаться по указке своих родителей, ничего не изменилось. Наверное, они оба никогда не были влюблены друг в друга. 

Из размышлений его вытаскивает Тайлер своим тихим вопросом: 

— А попробовать хочешь? — он улыбается так, будто затеял масштабную авантюру. Вся эта ночь — в целом одна масштабная авантюра. 

— Попробовать что? — наконец отзывается Джош, хлопая ресницами. Он прекрасно понимает, что ему предлагает Тайлер, но ему нужно как следует осмыслить это. 

— Поцелуи, глупенький, — с ноткой ласки в голосе шепчет Тайлер. — Хочешь попробовать поцеловаться, пай-мальчик? 

Джош снова теряет дар речи и смотрит на Тайлера. Он знает, что он хочет ответить, но он не может, словно забыл все слова, которые вообще существуют. Поэтому он кивает, сдаваясь и окончательно признавая своё поражение перед Тайлером. Он так глупо и наивно пошёл за ним, попался в ловушку его улыбок, взглядов и движений. 

Тайлер наклоняется к нему, и Джош немедленно подаётся навстречу. Он без понятия, откуда у него такое рвение: может, это всё алкоголь, может, Тайлер. Скорее всего, это всё Тайлер. 

Их губы встречаются в совсем лёгком прикосновении. Тайлер, кажется, боится его спугнуть, но Джош совсем не боится, когда обнимает его за шею, чтобы притянуть ближе к себе. Он даже не боится того, что совсем не умеет целоваться, потому что сейчас он во власти искусных губ и ладоней Тайлера. Его тёплые пальцы дотрагиваются до щёк и шеи Джоша, и он тает, его тёплые губы касаются губ Джоша, и он никак не может прекратить таять. 

Всему хорошему почему-то свойственно заканчиваться, и этот поцелуй тоже заканчивается, когда Тайлер отстраняется и с улыбкой смотрит на Джоша. 

— Ну что, — он вскидывает брови. — Как тебе? 

Джош молчит несколько секунд, прокашливается. а потом всё-таки довольно сдержанно говорит: 

— Классно. 

— Что, просто классно? — разочарованно вздыхает Тайлер. — Я думал, я целуюсь лучше, чем классно. Но этот раз прощаю. Тебе просто не с кем сравнить, — он расплывается в чересчур наигранной самодовольной ухмылке, и Джош с улыбкой закатывает глаза. 

— Вообще-то, мне понравилось. Было правда классно. 

— Я знаю, — он улыбается, а Джош не может сдержать смешок. Тайлер так старательно играет самовлюбленного дурака. — Хуже, чем "классно", я не умею. 

Тайлер ложится обратно на траву, и Джош повторяет за ним. Он кладёт пиджак себе под голову, потому что не хочет, чтобы потом в его волосах была трава и земля. Он точно уж не ожидал, что Тайлер сменит своё положение и ляжет совсем рядом с ним, так близко, что Джошу даже не понадобится вытягивать руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. 

— Звёзды сегодня классные, правда? — спрашивает он, и Джош понимает, что может слышать его дыхание. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера, и, кажется, удивляется ещё сильнее. Тайлер так близко, что Джош мог бы как следует рассмотреть его лицо и увидеть каждую деталь, если бы они не находились в полной темноте. Сейчас он может увидеть только силуэт. 

— Да, очень классные, — вздыхает Джош, понимая, что смотрит совсем не на звёзды. Тайлер поворачивает голову в его сторону, и теперь они глядят друг на друга. Он видит блеск в его глазах и чувствует себя счастливым и свободным. 

  


— Кем ты хочешь стать? — неожиданно спрашивает Тайлер, довольно шумно открывая пачку тех самых крабовых чипсов. Они уже ушли из парка и просто шатались по городу, договорившись, что потом Тайлер отведёт Джоша домой. 

— Ну, я поступил на юрис- — начинает было Джош, но его перебивают. 

— Нет, — Тайлер раздражённо вздыхает. — Ты скажи мне, кем _ты_ хочешь стать, а не что за тебя решили твои родители. Ты же наверняка чего-то хочешь. 

— Мне, — Джош на пару секунд замолкает. — Мне нравится рисовать. Но родители говорят, что этим на жизнь не заработаешь, и мне нужно быть кем-то более серьёзным. 

— Значит, рисуй, — Тайлер хлопает его по плечу. — Делай то, что тебе нравится. Я понимаю, что сложно просто брать и идти против своих родителей, но тебе придётся это сделать, если ты хочешь заниматься тем, что любишь. 

— Я всё никак не могу набраться смелости для этого, — Джош тихо вздыхает, и это заставляет Тайлера тихо усмехнуться. 

— Я не говорю тебе пойти и сделать это прямо сейчас, но тебе нужно задуматься над этим, — он многозначительно вскидывает брови. — Что для тебя хуже: огорчить своих родителей или проснуться одним утром и понять, что ты живёшь совершенно чужой жизнью? 

Джош впервые серьёзно задумывается о том, что ему делать дальше. Ну, поедет он в университет, отучится там положенные несколько лет, а дальше будет работать в сфере, в которую его не тянет, и обеспечивать своих родителей до самой смерти. Конечно, это, скорее всего, говорит не голос его разума, а его юношеский максимализм, но потратить кучу денег на то, чтобы научиться чему-то, до чего тебе нет никакого дела, звучит ужасно. 

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — он поджимает губы. — Родители всегда делали выбор за меня, а теперь я понимаю, что могу сделать его сам, прекрасно осознавая все последствия, и это пугает. 

— Я понимаю, — кивает Тайлер. — Ты напуган. Это нормально. Ну, знаешь, на твоём месте я бы тоже боялся выбора. Особенно такого. Но у тебя ещё есть время, чтобы принять решение, — он снова кладёт ладонь на плечо Джоша. — Будешь чипсы? 

Джош поднимает взгляд на Тайлера, смеётся и кивает. Он ещё никогда не пробовал чипсы со вкусом краба. 

Может быть, пока он не готов пойти против своих родителей, но теперь он осознаёт, что сможет сделать это. Слова Тайлера вселили в него какую-то страшную уверенность, которая шепчет ему о том, что он может и заслуживает быть счастливым, несмотря на запреты и решения родителей. 

— Слушай, уже светает, — удивлённо усмехается он, посмотрев на начинающее светлеть небо. Джош совсем потерял счёт времени. — Сколько мы с тобой уже гуляем? 

— Без понятия. Я ни разу не смотрел на время, — легко улыбается Тайлер. — Я не шучу. Сейчас где-то час ночи, я думаю. 

— Давай выдвигаться в сторону моего дома, — вздыхает Джош. — Я не очень далеко от школы живу. Пока туда идём, наверное, как раз ещё час пройдёт. 

Тайлер кивает ему, и они начинают двигаться в направлении дома его семьи. Этой ночи тоже скоро придётся закончиться. Джош даже жалеет — он успел привязаться к Тайлеру, его повадкам и дурацким шуткам всего за несколько часов. Потом они, наверное, никогда не увидятся. 

— Ну, вот мы и пришли, — Джош поджимает губы и вскидывает брови, когда подходит к своему дому. Они и правда добирались сюда где-то час, и за этот час успели прикончить пачку чипсов и поговорить о том, существуют ли инопланетяне: Джош яро доказывал, что они реальны, а Тайлер шутливо отмахивался от всех его аргументов. Даже несмотря на это, Джош решает, что в итоге в их споре выиграл он. 

— Даже как-то жаль, что приходится расходиться, если честно, — улыбается Тайлер. Джош не может не улыбнуться ему в ответ, потому что ему тоже жаль, что это всё заканчивается. — Лучший выпускной в моей жизни. 

— Лучшая ночь в моей жизни, — он отводит взгляд. Это правда. Лучшая ночь. — Спасибо тебе. Если бы не ты, я, наверное, весь вечер проплакал бы в туалете или сразу пошёл бы домой. 

Они оба смеются и Тайлер ещё раз подходит к Джошу. 

— Обращайся, — с улыбкой говорит он. — Я найду тебя на Фейсбуке, чтобы ты мог написать мне, когда тебя выкрасть в следующий раз, комнатный ты цветочек. И обязательно найду твою электронную почту, чтобы написать тебе жутко официозное письмо. Оно будет таким ужасным, что ты не сможешь устоять и сходишь со мной на свидание. 

— Хорошо, — кивает Джош. — Я буду ждать твоего ужасного письма. Увидимся? 

— Увидимся, — Тайлер в последний раз улыбается ему, касается его плеча и уходит на восток, в сторону поднимающегося из-за горизонта солнца. 

Джош смотрит ему вслед несколько минут, рассматривая его отдаляющийся силуэт и наслаждаясь рассветной тишиной и свежестью. Потом, когда Тайлер исчезает за поворотом, он ещё раз поправляет свой пиджак, глубоко вздыхает, легко поднимается на крыльцо дома и, отперев входную дверь, с тихим скрипом приоткрывает её. 

_Когда дверь закрывается за его спиной, Джош чувствует, что эта ночь изменила всю его жизнь._


End file.
